


Constant Vigilance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Partners, Aurors, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Constant Vigilance

"Constant vigilance, Shacklebolt," Moody growled and, when Kingsley nodded, he stalked off into the darkness. While Kingsley'd been a full-fledged Auror for about a year now, he still got a thrill from each new assignment and working with Moody in particular.

Kingsley's job was a simple one: keep an eye on the flat directly in front of him. He'd cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself before they'd Apparated in, which earned him a sharp nod of approval from Moody.

Now it was drizzling and he pulled his robes tighter around his neck, then shoved his hands in his pockets, though his wand was still gripped tightly in his fist. 

Leaning against the wall, he was reminded why, more often than not stakeouts were actually dead boring. The light was on in the flat but no one had come or gone in the last two hours. 

Just when he thought to himself he really should have had another cup of tea before coming out to stand outside on a chilly English night, he felt the tip of a wand pressed to the soft skin under his chin.

"Auror Shacklebolt," a gruff but familiar voice said and Kingsley sagged in relief. 

"Sorry about that—" Kingsley started to say but the wand pressed harder into his skin. Moody was standing close. Too close. The scent of smoke and gin hung around him and Kingsley closed his eyes trying to calm the pounding of his heart. 

"What have I told you?" Moody asked, his breath warm on Kingsley's cool, damp skin.

"Constant vigilance." 

Finally Moody stepped back, his wand still pointed at Kingsley. "What have information have you gathered tonight?"

"Nothing. No one has entered or exited the flat while I've watched."

"You've learned nothing?" Moody's eyes narrowed and he looked toward the flat. Kingsley followed his line of sight and winced. The lights were out and he had no idea if anyone had left.

"Don't allow myself to become distracted."

Moody smiled in his rather grim way and nodded. "Now, let's see where Robards has buggered off to."

"Robards?" Kingsley said, stunned. "I've been watching Auror Robards?"

"About as interesting as watching paint dry, innit?" Moody said, laughing. He clapped Kingsley on the shoulder. "Don't feel too badly. You did much better than Dawlish."

Kingsley shook his head ruefully and rubbed a hand over his hair. He really needed to get it cut. Maybe he'd just shave it all off and save himself the trouble.


End file.
